


Afire love

by chumy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumy/pseuds/chumy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри научился многому за последние три года, но так и не научился делиться им.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afire love

Найл пинает его в щиколотку, больно. Злить Найла всегда опасно, Гарри знает.  
Но все равно не может не отшатнуться от прикосновения Луи, когда тот мимоходом, при всех, говорит, что смотается в Донакстер на вечер и заодно заглянет на выпускной Элеонор.  
Лиам просит передать ей поздравления, Зейн просто кивает, а Найл, заметив, как Гарри отодвигается от Луи, просто бьет его.  
Больно.  
Луи не делает вид, что не заметил, просто устало откидывается на спинку дивана, не поднимая глаз.  
Найл пересаживается к нему, обнимая за плечи и отвлекает разговором про чемпионат мира, хмурясь в сторону Гарри поверх головы Луи. Гарри изучает потолок внимательно, и подскакивает, когда Зейн тычет его пальцем под ребра.  
Он ведет себя по-свински, он знает. Он все знает, ему не нужны напоминания, он все очень хорошо помнит за эти три года. И все равно каждый раз не может сдержаться.  
В самом начале он не мог рук от Луи убрать, глаз отвести. Он вырос, многому научился, но вот делиться им - до сих пор нет, сколько бы они не отдыхали по отдельности, сколько бы Луи не был занят делами клуба, делами, которые Гарри не касаются, сколько бы времени он не уделял Лиаму и их посиделкам за песнями.  
– Найлер, пошли в бар сегодня? Испания! Сангрия!  
Найл закатывает глаза, но кивает. Он знает, что Гарри все равно найдет возможность напиться, и лучше за ним присмотреть. От Зейна мало толку, у Лиама София.  
Луи молча сжимает пальцы на руке Найла.  
Они не говорят об этом уже давно. Все уже сказано, не раз и не два, и невозможно, не нужно кричать об этом больше. Если нельзя изменить ситуацию, нужно изменить свое отношение к ней, но Гарри не может. Физически.  
Луи целует его на прощание, поймав за локоть, коротко и почти что зло.  
– Развлекайся, - вырывается у Гарри раньше, чем он успевает облизнуть губы. Это нечестно и где-то даже подло. Луи не виноват. Он не заслужил. У Гарри было столько времени привыкнуть.  
– Ты тоже, - цедит Луи и уходит, не говоря ни слова больше.  
Найл, когда заходит за ним вечером, бьет его еще раз.  
– Ты свинья, Стайлз.  
– Я хочу выпить, Найлер.  
Он напивается в хлам и пишет Луи смс с извинениями. Луи не отвечает, но он давно не отвечает на эти короткие вымученные "Прости".  
Но утром на тумбочке стоит бутылка холодной воды, а рядом, поверх одеяла, спит Луи, в серой футболке на пару размеров больше – или Гарри, или Лиама, – в той же, в которой появился на выпускном. Гарри забирается под нее ладонями, прижимая его к себе, оттягивает ворот и шепчет в плечо, в загривок, в кожу: "Прости, прости, прости".  
Луи не просит прощения в ответ, давно уже. Он сказал Гарри все, что мог, и сверх того.  
Он запускает руку ему в волосы, но не тянет, не сжимает пальцев в кулак. У него синяки под глазами от недосыпа и усталости. Гарри целует каждую букву на его груди, в очередной раз пытаясь впитать смысл надписи и смириться.  
Луи убирает волосы с его лица. Глаза у него как океан. Гарри знает, он простит. Уже простил.  
Он ложится поверх Луи, обнимает его руками и ногами, всем телом, радуясь, что вырос и может это сделать. Луи, наверное, трудно дышать, но он не жалуется.  
Он никогда не жалуется, когда Гарри делает ему больно.  
И все равно каждый раз возвращается.  
И каждый раз Гарри пытается его не отпустить.


End file.
